1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an inverter apparatus, and more particularly, to an inverter apparatus having a primary-side driver circuit and a secondary-side driver circuit driven by respective direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converters, and a related control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional inverter apparatus uses a fly-back direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter as an auxiliary power source shared by a primary-side driver circuit and a secondary-side driver circuit, wherein the primary-side driver circuit drives a DC/DC converter, and the secondary-side driver circuit drives a direct current to alternating current (DC/AC) converter. However, due to poor conversion efficiency (e.g. a large energy loss in a transformer), the fly-back DC/DC converter cannot provide a high efficiency auxiliary power source for the conventional inverter apparatus.
Thus, a novel inverter apparatus is needed to solve the problem of low performance of a conventional inverter apparatus due to poor conversion efficiency of a fly-back DC/DC converter.